Dark Memories (Updated)
by KhajiitJester
Summary: A new darkness has arrived to ponyville, would it be up to discord, twilight or luna to stop this new evil. will their power be enough or will Evil final have its hoove on Equestria and destroy everything in sight.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I do not own my little pony, I am just a brony:)

**Dark Memories**

_Everypony has their little darksides, Evrypony has their dark thoughts but what happens when the darkness takes away what is dearest to your heart. This is my story of how I am came to be… on how I became known to all ponies of all races._

_I Am… Greed_

**Chapter 1:** The beginning

After all the events happened in Equestria, there was only one pony among the rest that wished all of them to go away. He was just a lonely little pony that only wished to have what Princess Twilight had, he wanted to be known, loved and respected but he had none of that. He was just a little foal and an orphan, his black fur, dark blue mane and tail had nothing to do with not being accepted into a happy family.

His eyes were the problem, he was blind and he could not see and yet he knew where to go and knew were the other ponies are. The other fillies made fun of him and dark whispers were spoken behind his back by older ponies when they saw him, he could not hide and he couldn't fix his eyes when they saw it.

"Why I… why won't anypony love me… I just wanted to be loved." The little foal started to cry softly to himself in his little box behind the SugarCub Corner, in the ally where no pony dared to go through unless throwing away garbage.

He looked up at the night sky and watched the stars since he found it comforting, like a mother's love and the only comfort he was able to find since no pony wanted him. The only thing he wanted was why he had no name, he looked down at the ground and thought of all the things he was called by the other fillies.

_"Hey look, its blind boy" _

_"Watch your step! Oh wait, you can't! Ha ha ha"_

_"Go away, bat! I don't want to play"_

_"Hey it's greedy; remember he wouldn't share his lunch with us"_

_"Hi Greedy"_

The little pony slowly looked out to the distance, narrowing his eyes when anger slowly started to build up inside him.

"My name is Greed and I am going to let them all love me, through the same pain I felt" the little foal stood up and walked out of his box home, he turned to face the empty streets and shouted.

"I will force you all to love me!" and with that Greed ran off into the forest as fast as he could, knowing no pony would chase after him unless they wanted to beat him. He knew nothing of magic and wings but he was a true earth pony and he would do anything to achieve his goal, even if it meant the cost of his life.

Fourteen long years past, the ponies were all grown up and everything changed in Equestria but the ponies within had changed a little. Pinkie pie was still a party pony, Rarity still had her passion for fashion, Fluttershy still loved her animals and the rest loved their jobs.

SweetyBell and her friends were hanging out in the park when AppleBloom saw something coming from the forest; it wasn't Zecora or any Delivery pony.

"Hey, who's that pony?" AppleBloom pointed with her hoof, Curious of who the cloaked pony was.

"I don't know, maybe a traveller or a merchant pony?" SweetyBell tilted her head a bit

"Maybe he is just another pony from some other place, you know. A wanderer that singings on the streets for money" ScooDaloo tried to answer her friends questions but she had a hard time trying to figure it out.

The mysterious pony came walking up to the girls but only stopped a few steps away from them, half his face hidden as he gave a sideways smile.

"You mean a bard, no. I am no bard but I am a performer, I preform magic acts and entertainment for all ponies." The tall stallion walked a little closer when the girls were in awe.

He held out his black hoof and with his other, he rotate them slowly for a few seconds and spread them wide fast as doves came flying out from nowhere.

"Wow! How did you do that?" ScooDaloo looked at the stallion in surprise and excited to see it

"Are you a Unicorn like Trixy and Rarity" SweetyBell walked over to the Stallion with a smile on her face, her friends followed and they too smiled.

_If I was a pathetic unicorn, I would be lazy and just used my horn you stupid girl! _The stallion wanted to say those words out loud but he kept it to himself, a chuckle would escape his mouth as he shook his head.

"If I told you, it would not be a magic act now would it?" He spoke with kind and teasing words, making the girls a little disappointed. "I must go now, I have a very tight schedule to keep and maybe later I can show you girls another trick next time." with that, the Stallion left the girls and went walking into PonyVille.

"Will you show us again at the NightMare night festival?" AppleBloom called out to the stallion before he disappeared around the corner, he stopped and nodded his head once before continuing his walk.

"Well, hi there!" Pinkie pie came popping out of nowhere in front of the stallion, startling him as she smiled big at him. "What brought you to PonyVille friend, are you here to try out our new Apple cider or did you come to see Rarity's new line of fashion?" Pinkie pie put her hoof around the stallion and pulled him towards Rarity's shop as she giggled, the stallion didn't like being neither touched nor laughed at.

"Do you not know of personal space, you sugar crazed pony!" He snarled at pinkie and pushed her hoof off him, dusting himself off from what he thinks is filth.

"Sorry, usually my friends never minded me doing that to them" Pinkie apologized, rubbing the back of her head as she leads him into the shop. Showing the stallion all kinds of clothes from normal clothes to up class fashion, when Rarity came walking around the corner.

"Sorry darling, sometimes Pinkie can be a little… hyper" Rarity giggled, a little embarrassed by how the poor Stanger was treated.

"A little!" he was offended by the words this mare used and raised his voice a bit, "She nearly yanked me all over the place!" he growled and turned his head at pinkie in rage.

"Calm down sweetheart she didn't mean…" Before Rarity could finish her sentence, the stallion stopped her and shook his head as he just sighed and went to take a look at the clothes. He had enough of them already, he just wanted to grab something and leave before that crazy pony decided to throw him into the wall.

Pinkie looked at Rarity and went back to her place when the white mare saw the stallion pull down his hood to look at one of her newest tux suits, she noticed the cloth wrapped around his eyes and surprised to see he had no horn.

"Bag this one and make it quick, I have a tight schedule with Princess Celestia and I do not have time to spend it here. Well sad to say since I made a promise to somepony." The Stallion took down a black tux and gives it to the mare.

"Do tell, who is this somepony you speak of? She must be lucky to have a strong handsome stallion like yourself" Rarity tried to make conversation, using her magic to place the tux in a bag. The stallion blushed a little to the conversation the mare tried to make, his ears flatten as he shook his head.

"You think anypony would like me, open your eyes and look at me. I am blind and no pony would want a blind stallion." He criticized himself as he takes the bag and turned to leave, not much for a talker and this mare had the nerve to complement him of his looks.

After leaving the shop, he started his way down the street and listened to everything around him. He could remember the places the boys would beat him up and where the girls would call him names, he hated the names of each pony he remembered and what made it worse.

He could hear a familiar voice he wished he could make disappear, that annoying voice of two ponies chattering when one stopped.

"Hey everyone, Look its Greedy" Diamond Tiara announced to all the ponies that could hear her, she walked up to the stallion and poked his chest when she gave a cheeky giggle. "I thought you left PonyVille forever, why are you here?"

"Shut it, Diamond Tiara. I am not staying here, I have better places to go and see" – Greed

"How can you see when your blind" – Diamond Tiara

"Witch! I can see and I don't need clowns like you to follow me around! Now move or I will make you" Greed hated this mare the most, he wanted to obliterate her but he kept his cool and just walked past her. Diamond Tiara was shocked to hear him use cruel words at her; she decided not to let him go freely so she followed him.

"Why so mean, I was only teasing" – Diamond Tiara

"Leave me alone clown" – Greed

"No, I decided to follow you and maybe we can become friends" – Diamond Tiara

"The only reason your following is because you have nothing better to do except put others down when your much lower" – Greed

"What! That is not true, my father is rich. I am not poor like the rest of ponyville" – Diamond Tiara

"Then go run to daddy like a good little spoiled brat you are!" Greed was starting to get annoyed by the mare and he was close to edge, he needed to get away from her and if she was not going to leave. He would force her when he stopped and turned to face her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, FREAK!" Greed shouted at Diamond Tiara in rage, stomping his hoof once and charged at her to chase her off.

Princess Twilight heard the shouting when she came walking down the road with a few books under her wing, she saw Diamond running away crying and a black Stallion standing there in rage. Teeth bared, angry eyes when his bandage slipped off his face.

Twilight went walking up to the stallion and tried to calm him down by smiling, speaking kindly to him as she used her magic to pick up the bandage.

"Sorry if she was mean to you, it's not easy for her to make friends when it comes to talking" Twilight wrapped the bandage around to cover the stallion's eyes; he turned to her and sighed in stress as he placed his bag down.

"Forgive me, Princess. That mare just pushed my button and I had to get her away from me" He bowed to the princess, apologizing for being rude in her presents.

"No need to apologize, anyways how did you know that I'm a Princess? Is it my voice or the way I walk" Twilight asked curiously as she wondered how he knew she was a Princess

"I saw you coming" Greed could not hold back his little secret as he smiled at her, picking up his bag.

"How did you see me when you… are unable to see?" Twilight asked him, following him down the road.

Greed only chuckled while they walked down the road together, _If only you knew Twilight Sparkle, if only you knew._

* * *

**Note From Writer:**This is my first pony fanfic and I hope it is worth reading more of it. please let me know if you like it and check out my other fanfics if you like, I would like to know what I can do to improve my stories and make them more interesting


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:** Quiet tears and Words of comfort

After spending a week at the castle with the princesses, Greed never truly much to talk about other than spending time in the library, Twilight took this as a good thing and thought maybe he was like her and wanted to know much about everything. The two sisters did not mind this but they could not get the feeling of dark vibes from the stallion and Princess Luna needed to find out more about him and why he chose to be there and not anywhere else.

Greed sat by the large open window, looking out at the garden in silence but sadly he could not see anything but darkness and that was all he could see. _Why can't I see their smiles, the way they dance and dress… _he sighed in sorrow, his ears lower the more he thought about it and how much it pained him hear all but not see. _Oh Mother… why did you abandon me… what have I done to deserve this pain and not have anyone…nor a single friend… _the more he thought about it, the more his heart ached in pain as he turned his head away from the window.

"This is my time, my path and one… I will make them see, I will make them feel the pain" he muttered quietly while he held back his tears but one single tear escapes him and made its way down his cheek to the floor.

From the shadows, a sweet whisper of a mother's voice echoed to him and him alone. **_Sweet child, poor child… do not cry, do not weep for I. the mother will guild you to your goals and with it, you will reserve many love from the friends you will make and more, a mother's love…_**

Greed perked his ears up fast and quickly listened for the voice, wondering where it was coming from when he stood up to follow it. He was curious and yet he remained cautious, not allowing himself to be fooled so easily.

**_Calm yourself, mother is here to guild you… not harm, mother would not dare to harm her child but if you lose yourself to these fools. Mother will not prise you, she will not comfort you and you will not reserve the love you deserve! _**The voice echoed loudly in his ears, making him lower his head in fear and pain.

"Away with you, monster! I am no fool as you thought me to be, I am Greed and I will do what no other can, now BE GONE!" he shouted, stomping his hoof hard on the ground and swung his head to the left like a unicorn would.

The voice would hiss in anger as it speaks with twisted words that he could not understand before it faded away with one final saying, **_you will call upon me, child! And when you do, I will not be there to comfort you!_**

To be continued

* * *

Note: tell me what you think so far?


End file.
